Unnachgiebiges Leben
by Pumuckelork
Summary: *Kapitel 5* Elralia wird gerettet, doch sie noch nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, ob sie dafür dankbar sein soll.
1. Prolog

Disclaim: Weder Mittelerde noch das schöne Lorien, noch irgendwas anderes was euch in irgendeiner Weise bekannt vorkommt gehört mir- Leider!!! Aber was soll ´s, der gute Alte Tolkien war nun mal schneller, aber dafür ist der Rest meins *böse Grins*...  
  
Geschichten wie diese Entstehen, wenn zwei gelangweilte Tolkien- Fans in kalten Wintermonaten nix anderes zutun haben, als zu RS ´en!! Die Story ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, nicht ganz allein mein Werk, ich hatte viel hilfreiche Unterstützung von meiner, an diesem Werk ebenso mitschuldigen Parwne. Und ich muss sagen wir mächtig stolz darauf sind, denn es hat uns mehr als nur ein paar schlaflose Nächte gekostet, uns das alles auszudenken und vor allem zu schreiben!!  
  
Na dann, enjoyed and please reviewt!!  
  
Prolog  
  
Rau und Kalt war das Wetter oberhalb der Berge im Nebelgebirge. Dort existierte kaum Leben, weil es kein Lebewesen lange unter diesen Bedingungen aushielt. Aber ein Volk trotzte nun schon seit einigen hundert Jahren diesen Verhältnissen und baute sich ein eigenes Reich auf.  
  
Sie lebten in den Anhöhen des Schattenbachtales, am Ursprung des Celebrant. Es war das Volk der Rohten, wie es Ehrfürchtig genannt wurde. Ihr jetziger und brutalster Herrscher war Palin.  
  
Ein Mann, der zwar verdünntes, aber dennoch Blut der Numenor in seinen Venen trug. Ihn erwartete kein extremes Leben, aber viel längeres, als das der andren seines gleichen.  
  
Seine Vorfahren gründeten dieses Reich, als ihre Gier nach Macht zu groß und sie ihre eigenen Herrscher und Könige sein wollten. Sie brachten einige aus dem niederen Volk dazu ihnen zu folgen und so verließen sie die Kargen Ebenen Rohans, dem Pferdeland und wanderten bis hin zum Nebelgebirge, wo sie sich schließlich niederließen. Ihr Reich grenzte an dem des Elbenvolkes Lothloriens, mit welchen sie einen Bund des Friedens geschlossen hatten, welcher sämtliche kriegerischen Handlungen ausschloss, genauso aber auch das ungeladene Betreten fremden Bodens untersagte.  
  
Palin erlangte sehr jung seine Krone und nur dadurch das er den Ringkrieg überlebte. Aber auch, weil er sich in den Schlachten einen großen Namen als Heerführer machte, er beeindruckte durch Mut und Entschlossenheit. Doch nun, Jahre nachdem Ringkrieg, ist Palin ein alter verbitterter Mann, der nur noch durch Grausamkeit gegenüber seinem Volk auffällt.  
  
Nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges, zwang er durch üble Intrigen Aneyla eine Tochter Rohans dazu seine Frau zu werden, denn er brauchte einen Erben, um seinen Stand vollends zu bestätigen.  
  
Doch Palin musste nach der Hochzeit erfahren, dass seine Angetraute, bereits ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug, welches unmöglich seines war. Aber ihm war gleich, welcher Mann bei ihr gelegen hatte, denn er würde es einfach zu seinem machen.  
  
Doch das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne, denn der erwünschte Erbe, welcher ihm geboren wurde, nicht nur das es ein Mädchen war, sondern auch nur zu halben Teilen menschlichen Blutes und nur all zu deutlich nicht das seine.  
  
Unbändiger Hass erfüllte Palin, da er alle Wesen dieser Gattung, abgrundtief hasste. Er verwarf jeden ehrbaren Gedanken und wollte seine Königin um jeden Preis, aufs übelste für diese Schmach bestrafen. Doch Alyna war klug genug, ihm den wahren Vater des Kindes zu nennen, denn sie wusste, dass so das Leben ihrer Tochter sicher war.  
  
Palin zögerte, ihr etwas Direktes anzutun, da die Rache des wahren Vaters fatal sein würde, denn er gehörte zu den Erstgeborenen und war dazu noch einer der Mächtigsten dieses Volkes. Der König, wagte es nicht sich mit ihm zu messen, denn der Einfluss des Elben lag weit über den des Menschen und war stark genug, sein Reich für immer zu zerstören.  
  
Doch auf eine unerklärliche Art, starb Aneyla mysteriös wenige Stunden nach der Geburt und Palin hatte das Verlangen ihre Brut sofort auszulöschen, doch der Gedanke an den Erzeuger hielt ihn wiederholt zurück.  
  
Auch wenn er es verabscheute, ließ er das kleine Wesen am Leben und gab es in die Hände erfahrener Ammen, damit diese sich bestens, aber für das Volk meistens ungesehen, um das Kind kümmerten. Ebenso erlaubte Palin ihnen das Mädchen mit dem Namen zu rufen, welchen Aneyla für sie erwählt hatte, als man ihr das kleine Bündel zum ersten Mal in die Arme gelegt hatte. Doch für ihn würde sie immer nur der Bastard sein, welcher sein Ansehen, beinahe ruiniert hätte.  
  
Seit diesem Tage, waren über 120 Sommer vergangen und Elralia, so wie die Ammen das Kind nannten, war erwachsen geworden. Sie war ein Abbild ihrer Mutter, schön und stolz, nur mit Ausnahme ihrer spitzen Ohren und den tiefen hellblauen Augen, welche soviel Weisheit und doch Jugendliche Neugierde ausstrahlten.  
  
Palin dagegen war alt und grimmig geworden und mit jedem Jahr, das Elralia lebte, hatte sich seine Grausamkeit und sein Hass um ein vielfaches gesteigert.. 


	2. Erwachender Widerstand

Erwachender Widerstand  
  
Elralia kniete jetzt schon erneut seit einer Ewigkeit vor dem Grab ihrer Amme. Sie hatte die Rolle verkörpert, welche eigentlich die Mutter einnehmen sollte. Es lag unter einem alten Baum und nicht mal einen Gradstein, oder ein sonstiges Andenken, durfte auf Palins Anweisung darüber errichtet werden. Er duldete es nicht im Geringsten, wenn einem seiner Untergebende jeglicher Tribut gezollt wurde, es sei denn auf seinen ganz persönlichen Wunsch.  
  
Eine Gutmütige Frau und warmherziges Wesen, welches niemals eine große Schönheit gewesen war und so schon früh in die Dienste Palin eingetreten war. Nur hatte man ihr, wie jedem hier andern nicht gesagt, dass keine Entlassung geduldet wurde. Viel zu sehr war der Heerscher darüber besorgt, sein Ansehen unter seinen Untertanen zu verlieren, da er sich in der Öffentlichkeit stets als harter aber gerechter König präsentierte, was aber nur genau bis hinter die Tore seines Schlosses hielt.  
  
Es waren schon so einige gewesen, die auf ungeklärte Weise einfach verschwanden, oder einen plötzlichen Tot fanden. Es waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, alles Menschen gewesen, die Palin um eine ebensolche Gefälligkeit gebeten hatten, darum war die Furcht in seiner Gefolgschaft auch maßlos, das niemand sich ihn zu widersetzten vermochte.  
  
Trotz der Anweisung, dass man ihr keine Zuneigung zeigen, oder gar schenken sollte, hatte Detora sich nicht gefügt, zumindest wenn die von der Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen haben. Die andern Ammen wussten schon seit langen davon, scheuten sich aber davor es ihr gleich zu tun, zu groß war ihre Furcht vor Palins Grausamkeit. Jedoch haben sie eisern geschwiegen und stets dafür gesorgt, das Palin nicht auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht finden konnte.  
  
Vor drei Monaten jedoch, erlag Detora einer schweren Lungenentzündung, welche sie bedingt durch den extrem kalten Winter und ihres schon sehr hohen Alters nicht mehr zu bekämpfen vermochte.  
  
Auf ihrem Sterbebett, hatte sie die junge Elralia zu sich rufen lassen, um ihr das Wissen über die Herkunft und Vergangenheit des Mädchens zu offenbaren. Alle hatten die kleine Kammer, welche kaum groß genug für ein Bett und einen notdürftig gebauten Schrank besaß auf ihren Wunsch verlassen. Palin selbst hatte erst Tage später, bei ihrer Beerdigung davon erfahren, da es ihn nicht weiter kümmerte, wie es seinen Bediensteten erging, solange ihre Arbeit verrichtet wurde. Da man Wort und Klaglos Detoras Aufgaben schon seit den Beginn ihrer Krankheit mit übernommen hatte, fiel es gar nicht auf.  
  
Mit zitternden Worten hatte die alte Frau angefangen zu erzählen. Über ihre Mutter, Dinge die es eigentlich verboten waren auszusprechen. Über Aneylas selbstsicheres Auftreten und die Art, wie sie ihr Leben anzugehen vermocht hatte. Über ihren Mut, mit der sie in den Höhlen, bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamp, die andren Frauen und Kinder, welche sich nicht wehren konnten beschützte. Ohne jegliche Angst stellte sie sich gegen die eigentlich überlegenden Urukais und Orks, nicht einmal darauf bedacht ihr Leben zu retten.  
  
Viele ihrer Eigenschaften, fanden sich auch in ihrer Tochter wieder, dennoch waren sie vermischt mit untypischen und für Menschen nicht gewöhnlichen.  
  
Palin hatte es in den ersten Jahren von Elralias Leben recht problemlos geschafft, diese Dinge teils durch Zwang, aber auch durch Beschämung zu unterdrücken. Doch seit dem Tage von Detoras ableben, drängten sie sich unweigerlich wieder in die Seele des Mädchens.  
  
Verlangen nach Freiheit und Selbstbewusstsein, ließen Elralia immer öfter den Herrscher, zu dessen Ärger trotzen. Die Natur, jedoch vermochte ihr ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit zu schenken, leider war sämtliches Grün, seit dem sie denken konnte aus den Palast verbannt worden.  
  
Man erzählte sich immer wieder über den verlangenden Stolz, der Schönheit und Anmut, welche das Schloss einmal die Herzen der Menschen in den umgebenden Siedlungen lebte. Jetzt war alles nur noch eine verkommende und scheinlose Ruine, die vom weiten ehr den Anschein machte, verlassen zu sein.  
  
In den ersten Jahr seiner Regentschaft hatte Palin rücksichtslos alle Bäume und Sträucher abschlagen lassen, auch ein ganzes Stück außerhalb seiner Schlossmauern und niemand wagte es auch nur ein Wort dagegen zu setzten.  
  
Jede Nacht, welche sie keinen Schlaf findend aus ihrem Fenster den Mond und die Sterne beobachtete, wurde ihr bewusst, dass alles dieses um ihretwillen geschehen war.  
  
Zwar hatte Elralia schon früh erkannt, das der Mann mit dem strähnigen kupferroten Haar niemals ihr wahrer Vater sein konnte, denn seine aschgrauen Augen schenkten ihr lediglich nur Missachtung, aber vor allem Hass. Selbst wenn, sie nur ein unerwünschter weiblich Nachwuchs vom ihm gewesen währe, würde sie das Mädchen zumindest ein Handelsobjekt für ihn sein, doch nicht mal als das, betrachtete Palin in ihr.  
  
Einzig ein Schandfleck in seinem Leben war Elralia, doch sie verstand nie, warum er sich ihrer nicht einfach, so wie unzählige andre, entledigte. Das hellbraunhaarige Mädchen seufzte und strich andächtig über das erste Gras, was auf dem Grab zu sprießen begann und irgendwann niemand mehr daran erinnern lassen würde, das und wer hier seine letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte.  
  
Detora hatte grob über das Leben ihrer Mutter berichtet, welche einzig aus Sorge um ihre Familie in diesen Bund damals eingewilligte. Sorge war in Erlalias Augen nicht ganz der Richtige Ausdruck, Erpressung traf es wohl ehr.  
  
Doch die Amme war nicht willens gewesen näher auf ihren Vater einzugehen, nur, dass er nichts von ihrer Existenz weiß und sie wenn es nicht so währe, alles getan hätte um das Mädchen zu sich zu holen. Lediglich einen kunstvollen silbernen Ring, hatte die alte Frau Elralia gegeben, welche ihre Mutter einst von ihm geschenkt bekam.  
  
Elralia hatte sie nur verständnislos betrachtet, da sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum es fürs erste genügten sollte, was sie jetzt erfahren hatte. Auch fragte sie sich, woher die alte Frau diese ganzen Einzelheiten wissen konnte. Detora aber lächelte damals nur sanft, wie sie es immer in solchen Situationen tat.  
  
Sie wusste, dass das Kind, welches sie schon nahezu wie ihre Tochter war, mit falschen Wahrheiten und Erzählungen von Palin verschreckt worden. Der Herrscher war schon immer geschickt darin gewesen, andren Angst und Furcht tief in die Seele zu brennen. Sie vertraute darauf, dass wenn Elralia so weit war, sie verstehen würde das nicht alles schlecht und grausam ist, nur weil man es erzählt.  
  
Dadurch, dass sie mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gehör gesegnet worden war, drangen verhaltende Flüche an sie, welche von wohl bekannten Stimmen kamen.  
  
Palin musste ihre Abwesendheit bemerkt haben und seine treuen Verschworenen losgeschickt haben, nach ihr zu suchen.  
  
Erschrocken blickte das Mädchen zum Himmel. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und sich selber scheltend sprang Elralia auf die Füße. Wie hatte sie nur wieder so die Zeit vergessen können?  
  
Doch jetzt war es eh zu spät und sie konnte sich nicht mehr verstecken oder davon laufen. Das Mädchen schaffte es grade noch sich weit genug von dem Grab zu entfernen, um jeden Verdacht, dass sie dort gewesen sein könnte, zu verschleiern. Wenige Momente später kam Palins engster Vertrauter bereits den kleinen Hügel hinauf, mit einem unbeschreiblich bösen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, das Elralia einen Schauer durch Mark und Bein ziehen ließ.  
  
Er schlenderte auf sie zu und blickte sich einige Male um, Elralia wich an den Baum zurück und drückte sich schutzsuchend an ihn.  
  
Seit dieser Widerling in Palins Dienst getreten war, versuchte Elralia verzweifelt ihm aus den Weg zu gehen und bloß nie mit ihm allein zu sein, er machte ihr Angst den er hatte eine abscheuliche Art sie anzusehen und sie einzuschüchtern.  
  
Als er näher kam, ließ er seine Augen auf Elralia ruhen und betrachtete sie voller Gier, er begehrte dieses Mischlings Weib und er bekam immer was er wollte, so würde er auch sie zu seinen eigen machen, selbst wenn es mit Gewalt sein musste. Elralia wendete angewidert ihren Blick von ihm, sie konnte ihn nicht ertragen und wollte am liebsten davon laufen, nur konnte sie nicht da er den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. "Ruft Vater nach mir, Aschrak?" presste sie heraus und versuchte dabei so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu klingen. Der grinste sie einfach nur an und ließ erneut seinen Blick lüstern über ihren Körper wandern.  
  
Er ging immer näher auf sie zu und als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihr war, stemmte er seine Arme gegen den Baum und keilte sie so zwischen ihnen ein. Elralia blickte ihn erschrocken an, sie hasste seinen Anblick, seine viel zu kleinen kalten Augen, die noch gefühlskälter als die von Palin sein konnten, seine linke Wange war mit unzähligen Brandmalen vollkommen entstellt, aber er war Stolz darauf und prahlte immer wieder damit, das er sich dies allein gemacht hatte, jedes nach einer gewonnen Schlacht.  
  
Aschrak blickte noch immer an ihr herunter und ließ dann seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen, ihm war es egal das alle von ihr als Bastard und Monster sprachen, er wollte ihre unberührte Haut schmecken und sie brechen, bis sie ihm vollkommen ergeben und hörig war.  
  
Er grinste sie erneut höhnisch an und begann ihr zarte Wange mit seinen groben Händen zu streicheln, Elralia entwand sich ihm und funkelte ihn angeekelt an.  
  
"Ich bezweifele, dass Vater es gut heißen würde, was du hier tust!" trotz und stolz brachen wieder aus dem Mädchen heraus und sie lächelte zufrieden, den jeder im Palast wusste, das niemand sie berühren durfte.  
  
Elralia hatte vor gut zwei Monaten ein Gespräch zwischen Aschrak und ihren Vater belauscht, in dem Palin ihm zugestanden hat das Elralia seine Frau werden würde. Für ihren Vater war es eine wahrlich Willkommende Anfrage, da niemand sonst in innerhalb dieser Grenzen sie nehmen würde, wenn er das Mädchen genauer sehen sollte. Gleichzeit war Aschrak, ein gutes Gegenstück zu Palins Grausamkeit.  
  
Der Herr dieses Reiches hatte die Fähigkeit durch seine Art und Auftreten einschüchtert zu sein, diese widerliche Kerl jedoch, war ein Mann der sich auch nur zu gerne seine Hände schmutzig machte.  
  
Der Gedanke mit diesem abstoßenden Aschrak verheiratet zu sein, bereitet ihr noch immer Übelkeit, aber solange es noch nicht geschehen, lang der, wenn auch zweifelhafte, Schutz Palins noch über ihr.  
  
Der stämmige Mann, mit den schulterlangen strähnigen Haaren, zog grimmig seine Hand weg und sah Elralia gereizt an. Auch das wollte er ihr austreiben, sie sollte sein untergebendes Weib sein, welches weder Aufmüpfigkeit, noch Starrsinn kennen sollte und er wusste das sein König ihm dabei nur zu gern helfen würde.  
  
"Wenn du mein Weib bist, wirst du dich mir schon beugen. Ich werde dir deine Ungehorsamkeit, welche du in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hast schon austreiben." dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme an Elralias Ohr, die zuckte Augenblicklich zusammen. Sie schor sich dennoch, das dis niemals der Fall sein sollte.  
  
"Dann werdet ihr in eurer Hochzeitsnacht einen toten Körper vorfinden." fauchte sie ihn an und ihre Augen ließen nur Ekel und Abscheu erkennen.  
  
Aschrak dagegen lachte sie leise an, er wusste, dass diese kleine Wildkatze keinerlei Chance gegen Palins Urteil haben wird und das sie selbst unter Protest sein Weib werden würde. Er steigerte sich dermaßen in diesen Gedanken hinein, dass sie bald das Bett mit ihm teilen musste, das er aus voller Kehle anfing zu grölen.  
  
Elralia sah ihn unverständlich an und ihr Grauen wurde nur noch größer, aber sie sah das auch als ihre Gelegenheit und huschte unter seinen Arm hindurch.  
  
Sie rannte ohne ihn weiter zu beachten den Hügel hinunter, aber Aschrak war sofort wieder bei ihr und hielt sie brutal am Arm fest. Er zog sie unsanft zu sich heran und presste, alle Anweisungen missachtend, seine rauen Lippen auf die ihren.  
  
Elralia weitete vor Überraschung ihre Augen und versuchte sich loszureißen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen das er sie einfach nehmen wollte, wie es ihm beliebte und sie nicht die Kraft dazu hatte sich zu wehren.  
  
Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie und presste sie gnadenlos gegen seinen Körper, auch wenn sie versuchte sich von ihm zustoßen, auf ihn einzuschlagen, doch nichts dergleichen hielt ihn von seinen Tun ab.  
  
Als sie den Ekel, der unweigerlich in ihr Aufstieg, nicht mehr aushielt, biss sie ihm ohne zu zögern in die Lippe, augenblicklich ließ er sie los und blickte sie vernichtend an.  
  
Kein Weib hatte es je gewagt ihn so zu behandeln und von seinem zukünftigen Eigentum ließ er sich ein solches Verhalten schon gar nicht gefallen. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wischte er sich das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe und im selben Moment schlug er Elralia mit voller Macht ins Gesicht.  
  
Er konnte nicht verstehen, was dieses Mädchen in der letzten Zeit dazu gebracht haben konnte, den Mut zu finden so zu trotzen und zu widersetzten, ebenso wie Palin langsam leid wurde und konnte nur darum bitte, das es schnellstens wieder versiegen würde.  
  
Um Elralia wurde es für einen Moment dunkel und sie spürte nur noch wie sie hart zu Boden fiel. Benommen versuchte wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen und nahm aber nur erneut den Umriss von einem gehässig grinsenden Aschrak über sich wahr, der sie wieder rücksichtslos auf die Beine zog.  
  
"Beweg dich gefälligst. Ich werde später noch lange genug Zeit haben, dir deinen Eigensinn auszutreiben", brummtet stieß er sie immer wieder vor sich her, sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend, dass er sich noch nicht so handeln durfte.  
  
Elralia taumelte mehrere Male und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schmerzte ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl das es auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen war. Aber da ihr Körper eine solche Behandlung gewöhnt war, wurde die Stelle einfach nur Rot und verschwand dann nach einer kurzen Weile, aber der pochende Schmerz in ihren Schläfen blieb und peinigte sie aufs Äußerste.  
  
Den ganzen Weg zum Schloss ihres Vaters stieß Aschrak sie schweigen vor sich her, er kannte einen Weg in das Schloss der sie nicht durch das Dorf führte und somit konnte er seine ganze Wut an ihr auslassen ohne das auch einer mitbekam.  
  
Elralia hasste das innere des Schlosses, denn alles darin war kalt und grob. Es gab kein einzigen fein geschlagenen Stein, oder ein Raum der komfortabel eingerichtet war. Alles hier erinnerte an Palins Gefühllosigkeit.  
  
Aschrak trieb Elralia durch einen dunklen, nur selten begangen Nebengang, der nur mit ein paar Fackeln erhellt wurde. Sie blickte sich, wie jedes Mal um und die Kälte der Steine fraß sich in ihre Haut. Die Wärme der Sonne die sie vorher darauf spürte, wurde vollkommen durch die Dunkelheit ausgelöscht und Verzweiflung machte sich wieder in ihr breit.  
  
Trotz seiner Wut die Aschrak für das empfand, was Elralia vorhin getan hat, betrachtete er sie voller Lust. Er wusste das sie sein Verhängnis war, aber er konnte sein Verlangen ihr gegenüber auch nicht zügeln, er sehnte den Tag herbei an dem er ihr alles heimzahlen konnte was sie ihm durch ihre Schönheit antat und es versetzte ihm ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, sie dann vor ihm leiden und winseln zu sehen.  
  
Elralia spürte seinen Blick auf ihren Körper und am liebsten hätte sie ihm dafür die Augen ausgekratzt, sie empfand es regelrecht als eine Beleidigung von diesem Bastard begehrt zu werden.  
  
Anscheinend reichte ihrem Vater nicht nur das er sie Erniedrigte, er musste diesem Widerling auch noch die Zusage geben, das sie ihn heiratete und er somit ihren letzten Funken von Selbstachtung zerstörte.  
  
Unsaft riss Aschrak sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er sie die grobe Steintreppe zu den eigentlichen Räumen des Palastes hinauf stieß. Elralia bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Zischen, doch er grinste sie einfach nur unbeeindruckt an.  
  
Die oberen Säle waren nicht ganz so kalt und spärlich eingerichtet wie der Geheimgang, der den Vorfahren Palins als Unterschlupf und Hinterhalt diente. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt grob gesponnen Teppiche, die von alten Schlachten und Ereignissen zeugten.  
  
Elralia hasste sie, denn sie spiegelten die Brutalität und Kampfeslust der Rothen wieder. Aschrak schupste sie unnachgiebig weiter in Richtung Thronsaal, es bereitete ihm unsagbare Freude sie zu schikanieren und ihren Hass für ihn in ihren Augen zu sehen.  
  
Als sie am königlichen Saal angekommen waren, hielt Elralia sofort an. Sie fürchtete sich vor diesem Saal, den darin hatte sie ihre schlimmsten Erniedrigungen und Schläge erhalten, doch Aschrak öffnete die Tür und stieß sie kalt hinein.  
  
Das Mädchen hoffte, das sie ihn damit los sei, doch anstatt vor der Tür zu wachen oder sich seinen anderen Pflichten zu zuwenden, betrat er ebenfalls den Raum und durchbohrte sie mit seinen anzüglichen Blicken.  
  
Elralia wollte sich die Gedanken, welche sich hinter den schmalen Augen verborgen, erst gar nicht erst vorstellen und drehte sich angeekelt von ihm weg.  
  
"Habt ihr nicht andere Verpflichtungen", genervt nahm das Mädchen einen größeren Abstand ein und ließ ihren Blick in dem Saal schweifen.  
  
Aschrak funkelte sie an, doch hier in diesen Mauern war er mehr, denn andres wo gezwungen sich zu zügeln. Jetzt war es nicht mehr wert, das Vertrauen Palins auch nur im Geringsten zu hintergehen, da es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis Elralia sein eigen war.  
  
"Nur euch zu Bewachen", knurrte er ihr noch ihn ihr Ohr und ging mit schweren Schritten, da es in diesen Augenblick keiner Fluchtmöglichkeiten gab, durch die großen Haupttüren, um davor aus seinen Gebieter zu warten. 


	3. Unstillbarer Hass

Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist die Geschichte sehr düster, zumindest am Anfang. Aber keine Sorge, auf Elralia kommen auch bessere Zeiten!!! Zwar wird es noch zwei Kapitel dauern, aber *versprochen* Wir würden uns über jede Review freuen und Anmerkungen freuen *lieb guck*  
  
Euer Pumuckelork und Parwne  
  
Unstillbarer Hass  
  
Der Saal in dem Elralia stand machte ihr seit sie denken konnte schon Angst, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte das es daran lag, dass es Palins Heiligtum war. Dieser riesige dunkele, aber spärlich eingerichtete Raum, glänzte alleinig durch seine wundervollen Schnitzereien an Fenstern, Säulen und Türen. Der Rest war nackt geschlagener Stein und ließ einen sich ehr wie in einem Kerker fühlen, als in einem Thronsaal.  
  
Alles erinnerte an den wahren Charakter des Mannes, welcher sich ihr Vater nannte. Nach außen hin eine glanzvolle Fassade mit einer angenehmen Atmosphäre, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, kalt und nichts weiter als Erniedrigung und Unterdrückung.  
  
Diese Verzierungen betrachtete sie jedes Mal, wenn sie auf diese Art und Weise zu ihrem Vater gerufen wurde, aber nicht um sich abzulenken, sondern ihn nicht allzu auffällig zu zeigen wie sehr sie sich vor ihm fürchtete. Diese zeigten Umrisse von Orten, Menschen oder Dingen, die er in den Jahren als Herrscher unterworfen hatte.  
  
Elralia ging langsam auf seinen mit rotem Samt bezogen Thronsessel zu, dem einzigen hier, was aus der Düsterheit hervorstach, um die Macht zu verdeutlichen, welche alleinig in Palins Händen lag. Alles was in diesem Saal zu sehen war nannte er sein eigen und verteidigte es mit roher Gewalt.  
  
Der König machte sich eine Freude daraus, die Waffen und Schilde seiner besiegten Feinde an die hohen Steinwände zu hängen. Elralia musste zugeben das es viele Kriegswerkzeuge waren die an den Mauern hingen, aber keine einzige von ihnen wurde durch einen fairen Kampf gewonnen, sondern durch Hinterhältigkeit und Intrigen.  
  
Sie wusste, dass all diese Waffen mit Blut bezahlt wurden und das Palin stolz auf seine Grausamkeit war. Kälte befiel sie und sie wendete angewidert den Blick von den Wänden. Immer wieder was das Mädchen in den Jahren jedes einzelne Bildnis wieder und wieder durchgegangen, aber niemals fand sie eines mit ihrem Gesicht darauf, obgleich er sie genauso wie das alles hier behandelte.  
  
Sie hasste diese zur schau Stellung und Palins unvergleichlichen Geltungsdrang, den er damit zu befriedigen glaubte, das er jedem zeigen musste was für ein unerschrockener Krieger und König er doch war.  
  
Elralia nahm einen lauten Tumult vor der Tür wahr und drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie versuchte sich auf alles gefasst zu machen, um Schläge, vernichtende Worte und alles was Palin sich sonst noch so ausdachte, mit stolz zu ertragen.  
  
In dem gleichen Moment riss Palin bereits die schwere Flügeltür auf und stürmte in den Saal und blickte seine Ziehtochter angewidert an.  
  
Das Mädchen wich nahezu automatisch vor ihm zurück und wendete ihren Blick kurz zu Boden, um noch einmal Durchzuatmen. Palin ging ohne sie weiter anzusehen zu seinem Thronsessel und setzt sich in seiner gnadenloseste Herrscherpose. Mit gradem Rücken und breit gewinkelten Beinen funkelte er seine Tochter einfach nur stumm an, erwartend, das sie endlich vor ihn trat, so wie es von seinen Untertanen verlangte.  
  
"Du hast nach mir verlangt", wisperte Elralia kaum hörbar und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Palins Mine wurde noch grimmiger und er betrachtete sie voller Hass. Jedes mal wenn er sie sah, wurde er an seine Königin erinnert und an ihre Schandtat mit einem diese widerlichen Bastarde ihm gegenüber.  
  
Elralia war ihr Ebenbild und das machte ihn rasend. Vor allem, weil ihm alleine schon durch ihre anwesend immer wieder ihr wahrer Vater ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Brummen, wendete er kurz den Blick von ihr ab und zische eine junge Dienstmagd an, welche sich wie ein scheues Tier gleich wieder ängstlich zurückzog. "Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Tochter? Ich bin es leid, dich suchen zu lassen", Elralia wendete nach Worten ringend ihre Augen in Richtung Boden.  
  
Keinesfalls durfte Palin er fahren, das sie am Grab ihrer Amme gewesen war. Zu einem, weil er es ihr aufs Ausdrücklichste untersagt hatte und damit drohte es zu schänden. Mehr als einmal musste das Mädchen bereits miterleben, wie er Tote ihrer ewigen Ruhe entrissen hatte, um dann ihre verbrannte Asche, welche er noch von ihnen übrig ließ und in alle Winde zerstreute.  
  
So würde sie niemals mehr die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Detora wenigstens an ihrem Grab zu besuchen, um ihr Herz auszuschütten und Trost zu finden, wenn das Mädchen meinte keinerlei Kraft zu haben. Zu einem wegen der Nähe, aber auch weil es auf einer weiten grünen Ebene war, reich beschenkt mit der Herrlichsten Natur, lag. In den ganzen vergangenen Jahren, hatte sich Elralia nicht erklären können, warum ausgerechnet solche Orte immer wieder Frieden und Ausgeglichenheit in ihrer Seele verbreiten.  
  
Palin durchbohrte sie mit seinen kalten aschgrauen Augen, er wusste. dass sie große Furcht vor ihm hatte und das brachte dem König wenigstens ein wenig Genugtuung für die Taten ihrer Mutter. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Elralia für die Schmach zu bezahlen und es bereitet ihm unendliche Freude ihr seine tiefsten dunklen Gefühle zu schenken.  
  
"Ich war am See und habe die Zeit vergessen", Elralia wagte es nicht Palin bei diesen Worten anzusehen, sie wusste das er sehr viel wert darauf legte, dass niemand sie aus seinem Volk sah.  
  
Außer bei der jährlichen Gründungsfeierlichkeiten des Volkes der Rohten, wo sie Palin sie wie ein Juwel präsentierte, aber nie aus dem Auge ließ. Nur um das Mädchen, dann aus gespielter Sorge vor Gefahren wieder ins Schloss schickte, sobald der offizielle Teil vorüber war.  
  
"Was, wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte, du weißt ganz genau, dass du die Mauern des Schlosses nicht verlassen darfst!" schrie Palin sie auf einmal an. Sein Gesicht lief vor Wut über ihre Fahrlässigkeit rot an und er schlug auf die Lehnen seines Thrones, dann stemmte er sich auf und ging langsam auf Elralia zu. Sein Blick war kalt geworden und der unbändige Zorn, welcher ihn erfüllte, war unverkennbar.  
  
Das Mädchen verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und blickte ihn unsicher aber mit trotz an. Palin zog angewidert seine Nase kraus, genau in den Moment erinnerte sie ihn mehr den je an ihre Mutter.  
  
"Hör auf mich anzuschreien", sagte Elralia mit einer Selbstbewusstheit, welches sie sogar nicht glaubte zu besitzen, doch seit den letzten Worten Detoras, schien dies Eigenschaft mit jeden Tag in ihr zu wachsen.  
  
Palin sah überrascht auf, er hätte jetzt eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn anflehe zu verzeihen und dass er ihr nicht wehtun solle. Aber das Verhalten, was Elralia ihm jetzt gegenüber zeigte war neu für ihn. Die Ungewissheit, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, entfachte noch weit aus mehr Zorn in seinem Herzen.  
  
Der König schnellte auf seine Tochter zu und riss ihren Kopf brutal zu sich, indem er sich ihr Kinn packte und eisern festhielt.  
  
"Wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, so mit mir zu reden, dazu noch meinen Hallen, dann wirst du es bereuen", funkelte Palin bedrohlich leise und Elralia wusste das man ihn jetzt lieber nicht weiter reizen sollte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn herauszufordern. Sie war es Leid in seiner Unterdrückung zu leben und er sollte sehen, dass sie es mehr als überdrüssig war.  
  
"So und was willst du dann tun? Mich töten?" ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten, wandte sich das Mädchen aus den festen Griff ihres Vaters und atmete noch einmal ein, bevor sie ihren Gedanken offen legte" Das wäre doch eine Erlösung für mich und seit wann besitzt du soviel Mildtätigkeit?"  
  
Palin betrachtete sie lange, für ihn würde es keinen Unterschied machen ob sie lebte oder tot ist. In den letzten Jahren war Elralia ihm nur noch lästiger geworden und um ihren wahren Vater brauchte er sich wohl keinerlei Gedanken mehr zu machen. Immerhin hatte dieser Bastard von Elb sie in den ganzen Jahren ihres Lebens bei Palin nicht entdeckt und würde jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr von ihrer Existenz erfahren.  
  
Er grinste Elralia mit seinem fiesesten Lächeln an und stieß sie unsanft von sich, so das Elralia nach hinten Taumelte und sich nur noch mit mühe fangen konnte.  
  
Palin war für sie eigentlich immer ehr undurchschaubar gewesen, aber zum ersten M al in ihrem Leben wusste sie was er vorzuhaben schien und das bereitete ihr mehr Angst als je zuvor.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich es tun", murmelte Palin dann und drehte sich auf den Hacken um. Elralia sammelte ihrem ganzen Mut beisammen und tat erneut vor den König.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dir glauben, du hättest jeder Zeit eine Gelegenheit finden können, mich ohne Auffallen los zu werden. Doch das hast du es nicht, wieso solltest du es ausgerechnet jetzt machen?"  
  
Palin gab keine Antwort, sondern sah sie einfach nur an. Tief in seinem kalten Herzen bereute er es, dass er diesen kleinen Bastard nicht schon vor langer Zeit zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Wie viele Stunden und Nächte stand er in ihren Kinderjahren einfach nur an dem Bett und war versucht seine Hände um Elralias Hals zulegen.  
  
Elralia schnaubte verächtlich, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er immer noch Angst, Respekt was auch immer, um den letzten Schritt zumachen.  
  
"Was war es, womit dich Mutter zwang mir am Leben zu lassen?" erstaunt, über ihren Mut, so direkt sein zu können, senkte das Mädchen ihren Blick Für Palin jedoch, war das zu viel, er stürmte auf Elralia zu und schlug ihr mit voller macht ins Gesicht. Er duldete nicht das von seiner Königin gesprochen wurde und das wusste Elralia, aber dieses Wissen, war er ihr Verschwiegen hatte, ließ ihn wider zu Besinnung kommen.  
  
"Du sollst nicht von dieser verräterischen Hure sprechen!" Elralia hielt sich ihre gerötete Wange, blickte ihn dennoch weiter ins Gesicht. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm, das konnte sie nicht leugnen, aber ihre Mutter war ein Teil von ihr. Hatte sie nicht das Recht die volle Wahrheit zu erfahren, warum alles so gekommen war?  
  
"Wieso verweigerst du mir immer wieder etwas über sie zu erfahren? Sie ist meine Mutter." in Elralia wuchs die Verzweiflung, niemand in Palins Dienste wagte es ihr Auskunft über etwas wie dieses Thema zu erzählen. Alles was sie einst herausbekommen konnte, waren Dinge hinter vorgehaltener Hand und davon auch nur Bruchstücke. Palin hasste ihre Mutter so abgrundtief, dass er verbot ihren Namen zu erwähnen uns alles was sich ansonsten um Anleya drehte.  
  
"Nicht in meinen Hallen! Ihr Name soll vergessen sein, so als hätte sie niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt!" schon der Gedanke an ihre Mutter trieb Palin in den Wahnsinn, er wollte sie aus seinen Kopf vertreiben, sie für alle Ewigkeit loswerden. Doch wusste er solange ihre verdammte Brut lebt, er das nie schaffen würde.  
  
Er ging auf seinen Thronsessel zu und ließ sich wieder auf ihn nieder, er sah Elralia musternd an und konnte in ihr nicht mehr, als nur die Verräterin sehen, welche sein Ansehen ruinieren wollte.  
  
"Aber irgendwo muss es doch den Jemanden geben, der sich mein Vater nennen darf." wisperte Elralia hoffnungslos, sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu sich gegen ihren Tyrannischen Vater zu wehren. Sie wollte nicht mehr als ein paar Antworten um endlich Licht in ihr Leben zubringen, um einen Ort, oder Land zu erfahren, wo es vielleicht etwas wie ein zu Hause für sie gab.  
  
Sie sah Palin bittend an, doch der starrte einfach nur mit versteinerter Mine zurück. Er war nicht bereit dazu ihr den Namen ihres Vaters zu nennen, im Gegenteil, allen Mitteln die dem König zur Verfügung stehen, sollte es verhindert werden. Da, wenn sie ihn wüsste, auf die Suche gehen würde, was sein ende bedeute.  
  
Elralia schüttelte gebrochen den Kopf und wendete sich zum Gehen, sie gab auf, sie hatte in diesem Moment keinen Willen mehr Stark zu sein, zudem es auch nicht viel brachte, noch mehr Fragen zu stellen.  
  
"Wenn du mein Reich verlässt, wirst du sterben." klang Palins kalte Stimme zu ihr herüber, er saß noch immer auf seinen Sessel und durchbohrte sie mit seinen hasserfüllten Augen. Elralia drehte sich wütend um und sagte lauter als sie beabsichtigt.  
  
"Dann tu es doch endlich! Das ist es doch wovon du träumst, also tu es!" über Palins Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln der Zufriedenheit, er spürte Elralias Betrübtheit und das versetzte ihn ein Glücksgefühl. Er stand auf und zog, während er auf sie zuging seinen Dolch aus den Ledernen Gürtel.  
  
Elralia stand wie angewurzelt da, Angst durchflutete sie, aber auch ein wenig Erleichterung, weil vielleicht endlich der Moment gekommen war, an dem sie alles hier entfliehen konnte. Schon war sie sich bewusst gewesen, das nur der Tot ihr Erlösung schenken konnte, nicht mal die Grenzen eines andren Reichen, vermochten sie vor Palins Hass zu schützen.  
  
Der König drückte ihr brutal den Dolch an die Kehle und verdrehte mit seiner anderen Hand Elralias Arme auf ihren Rücken. Er hatte sie in seiner Gewalt und genoss es ihr Qualen anzutun, obgleich von körperlicher oder seelischer Art.  
  
"Was ist dir lieber, das ich dich schnell und ohne Schmerzen töte oder das du qualvoll von einen dieser verfluchten Elben draußen im Wald erschlagen wirst. Den das würdest du, wenn ich dich allein in ihren verdammten heiligen Wäldern aussetzte", seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise und Elralia wusste, dass Palins vollster Ernst war, doch sie funkelte nur und ließ ihre Züge ausdruckslos. Auch eine Eigenschaft, welche sie immer mehr zur Perfektion brachte, ohne zu wissen woher sie stammte.  
  
"Wieso sollten sie jemand, der ihnen nicht feindlich gesonnen ist, derartiges antun?" Palin sah sie ohne Regung an und strich langsam mit seiner Dolchspitze über ihren Hals, es machte ihn Freude sie so Leiden und geängstigt zu sehen.  
  
Elralia riss sich so angewidert sie auch vom Palin war, nicht los. Sie verabscheute es wenn er sie so ansah wie in dem Moment. Denn dann sah der König nicht mehr sie, sondern ihre Mutter vor sich, welche sich dem Volk hingegeben hatte, für welches er nur reinen Hass empfand.  
  
"Diese Bastarde brauchen keinen Grund dazu." sagte er dann und sah sie böse grinsend an" Zudem weist du, was mit recht ansehnlichen Frauen geschieht, sollten sie eine in ihre Gewalt bringen".  
  
Erlalia rang mit sich in ihren Inneren, da man ihr diese Erzählungen von den kaltblütigen fremden Wesen, dessen Reich an ihren grenzte schon von mehreren Seiten hatte zukommen lassen. Nur konnte das Mädchen bei einigen von Palins Garde nicht beurteilen, ob es nur Schauergeschichten waren, oder eigene Erfahrungen.  
  
"Lieber lass ich mich qualvoll von ihnen töten, als noch länger bei dir zu bleiben", fauchte sie sie für den König etwas unerwartet zurück und in ihren Augen lag nur Hass und Abscheu. Viel Schlimmer als innerhalb diese kalten Mauern konnte es wohl kaum noch sein und sollte se sich irren, machte es Elralia in diesen Moment auch nichts weiter aus.  
  
"Das wäre nicht einmal ein Bruchteil von dem, was du bei mir erleiden müsstest", Palin durfte es auf keinen Fall zulassen, das die Ängste, welche er in all den Jahren, so erfolgreich in den Herzen seiner Tochter hatte sähen lassen, sie zum Zweifeln brachten. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung pressten sich seine alten Finger tief ihn das zarte Handgelenk und zwang Elralia ihr still zu halten.  
  
Die Klinge seines Dolches berührte kaum ihre Haut, so dass nur ein einziger Tropfen Blut sich langsam bildete. Der König hatte bei der Unterwerfung seiner Feinde viele Arten der Einschüchterung gelernt und wusste, das sie Früchte trugen würden.  
  
Er wollte ihre Reaktion sehen, zu sehr brachte es ihm Genugtuung ihre Furcht spüren. Doch wurde er ein wenig enttäuscht, Elralia zuckte zwar zusammen, aber unterdrückte einen Schmerzenschrei und entriss Palin sofort ihre Hand. Tiefe blaue Augen funkeln ihn lediglich mit Verachtung an, zu stolz ihm seinen Sieg über den Moment zu schenken.  
  
Palin verlor verärgert das Interesse an ihr und ließ seinen Dolch sinken und ging wortlos in Richtung der mächtigen Flügeltüren.  
  
"Du wirst hier bleiben, Tochter!" er wusste, wie sehr sie diese Bezeichnung verabscheute und betonte ihn darum umso mehr.  
  
Das Mädchen stand einfach nur da, unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, aber ihre Augen folgten Palin unnachlässig. Ihr unerklärliches Verlangen, nach Freiheit lebte stärker als je zuvor wieder in ihr auf und fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
Palin sah sie noch ein letztes Mal mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drohend an. Er war zufrieden, denn sie würde vorerst bestimmt nicht mehr mit den Gedanken spielen, nach ihrer Mutter oder gar nach diesem Bastrad von Erzeuger zu fragen. Ebenso den Verhängnisvollen Gedanken sein Reich zu verlassen, doch sollte Elralia sich ihm erneut widersetzten, würde sie aufs teuerste dafür bezahlen. 


	4. Verlangen nach Freiheit

So wieder mal ein neues Kapitelchen. Wir wissen, dass dieses auch noch recht heftig ist, aber nur so wird der spätere Verlauf verständlich. Aber das nächste Mal passiert der armen Elralia mal was Gutes, auch wenn sie es nicht gleich erkennen mag *g*  
  
So viel Spaß und vergesst die Reviews nicht *zwinker*  
  
Verlangen nach Freiheit  
  
Still und ruhig lag das Reich Palins in den Bergen, als die Sonne die ersten Gipfel des Nebelgebirges erhellte. Die meisten Bewohner des Dorfes schliefen noch oder waren viel zu schlaftrunken um zu bemerken, dass eine zierliche Person leise durch die matschigen Straßen huschte.  
  
Elralia hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können, innerhalb der Mauer des Schlosses zu bleiben und ging Ziellos durch die kleinen unzähligen Gassen. Das Mädchen war es gleich, wie hoch ihre Strafe, für dies Missachtung von Palins Befehlen ausfallen würde. Zu ihrem erstaunen, musste Elralia feststellen, das keine seiner Drohungen noch sonderlich lange furcht in ihrem Inneren schüren konnte.  
  
Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und blickte sich alle paar Meter um, ob nicht doch einer der Spitzel ihr heimlich folgte. Ihr Blick wie zufällig auf das Fenster, welches sich am äußersten und auch höchsten Punkt des Schlosses lag und zu ihrem privaten Zimmer gehörte. Zu Elralias bedauern hatte ihr Vater es so gewählt, das ihr keinerlei Chance zu einer Flucht geboten würde, gleich was auch immer sie versuchen könnte.  
  
Als sie, nach Palins Abgang am vergangenen Abend somit endlich entlassen und innerhalb der Wände angekommen war, welche dem Mädchen zumindest etwas ruhe gönnten, stand sie wie bereits unzählige Nächte davor, stundenlang an genau diesem Fenster. Ihre Träume in die Ferne gerichtet und mit einen immer größer werdenden Wunsch endlich Freiheit erleben zu dürfen. In dieser Nacht jedoch konnte Elralia ihre Umgebung nicht mehr im Geringsten ertragen und schlich sich unter so einigen Risiken davon. Es war ihr gleich, ob man sie entdecken würde und welche Strafe, das bedeutete.  
  
Das Mädchen wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und fand sich auf einen Platz wieder, welcher selbst in der schwindenden Dunkelheit noch grausiger, als alles andre hier wirkte.  
  
Palins Schafott lang im Schatten vor ihr, bei welchem sich der Herrscher seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr die Mühe machte, es wider abbauen zu lassen. Zur Verschreckung ließ er es geschickt stehen, auch wenn es nur eine handvoll Menschen gab, welches hier ihr Ende hatten finden sollen.  
  
Solange Elralia sich erinnern konnte, waren es lediglich Diebe gewesen und auch das in recht langen Abständen. Aber ihr Vater war schon immer ein Meister der Abschreckung gewesen und ließ einmal im Monat, eine Art Probedurchlauf mit einer Strohpuppe durchführen und war sich der Einschüchterung alleinig des Schauspieles bewusst.  
  
Wenn der grob gebundene Kopf auf den Holzpflock gebunden wurde und ein in originaler Tracht gekleideter Henker seine Axt niederschmettern ließ, versiegte auch der kleinste Funke Auflehnung des Volkes.  
  
Alle andren, waren von Palin meist unbemerkt aus den Weg geschafft, oder in zufällige Unfälle verwickelt worden. In den letzten Wochen, hatte das Mädchen viel gelauscht und Dinge mitbekommen, welche ihr das Blut in den Adern zum gefrieren brachte.  
  
Sie ging schnellen Schrittes daran vorbei, den Schauer auf ihrer Haut ignorierend und suchte, beinahe panisch einen Weg aus den kalten Steinen heraus, um endlich wieder Luft zu bekommen.  
  
Elralia rannte über einige Felder, bis der Fluss, welches das Reich der Rothen, von dem der Elben trennte. Sie wusste, wenn sie auch nur einen Fuß, das gegenüberliegende Ufer setzten würde, deutete das den sicheren Tod.  
  
Alleine schon hier zu stehen, soll einigen angeblich zum Verhängnis geworden sein, da Elben sich angeblich, mehr als jedes andre Volk, darauf verstanden unsichtbar mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen.  
  
Elralia konnte in der Ferne die Wälder Lothloriens erkennen, welche von unbedachter Schönheit waren, selbst noch auf diese Entfernung hin. Erneut stieg die Frage in ihr auf, ob so zauberhaftes, böse und kaltherzig sein konnte, wie man es sich hier erzählte.  
  
Aber die von Kindheit an geschürte Furcht vor diesen eigenartigen Wesen saß zu tief, als das sie es wagte den Weg über das Wasser zu nehmen.  
  
Stattdessen suchte sie sich einfach quer die dichten Sträucher einen Weg zu einer kleinen Bucht, welche vor ungewollten Blicken schützen würde. Es gab nicht viele, in ihren Bekanntenkreis, die überhaupt wusste, dass er existierte. Das Mädchen schlug die Kapuze ihres Umhanges zurück und sah sich kurz um, keiner würde sie hier finden. Niemand der sie wenn, suchen würde, hoffte sie zumindest.  
  
Elralia atmete lächelnd die klare Morgenluft ein, sie liebte es wenn sie in der frühen Dämmerung hierher kam. Seit diesen Ort entdeckt hatte, versucht sie so oft wie möglich hier her zu kommen, was nicht wenig Gefahr für sie bedeutete.  
  
Und doch ging das Mädchen jeden Schritt gerne, nur um einmal ein paar Momente alleine zu sein. Das hier war ihr Platz, ihr Ort wo sie ungestört und frei sein konnte. ohne diese verachtenden Blicke und das Getuschel von den Bediensteten im Schloss .  
  
Sie ließ sich seufzend an dem kleinen Ufer des Flusses nieder und betrachtete lächelnd die Umgebung. Sie liebte diesen Ort über alles, denn hier schrie sie niemand an, hier wurde sie nicht wegen ihres Aussehens verurteilt, oder zu Dingen gezwungen, welche sie nicht wollte. Oft waren es nur Nichtigkeiten, aber doch widerstrebte es immer stärker in ihren Inneren, sich dem beugen zu müssen.  
  
Elralia lehnte sich leicht vor und legte ihr Haar auf die andere Seite ihrer Schulter, um eines ihrer spitzen Ohren offen zu legen, war ihr schon in jüngsten Jahren strengstens Untersagt worden war. Sie berührte es vorsichtig und zeichnete die Konturen nach, die sie so deutlich von den andren Menschen unterschieden.  
  
Genaustens betrachtete das Mädchen ihr im Spiegelbild im seichten Wasser, um sich nur noch bewusster zu werden, dass sie nicht wie das Volk aussah, welches in diesen Grenzen lebte. Die Augen spiegelten sich andres, als zum Beispiel, die ihrer Zofen. Das lag nicht nur an dieser eigenartigen Blaufärbung, die manchmal wie der Himmel im Sommer wirkte und dann wieder waren sie so dunkel, wie die tiefen des Meeres. Sondern auch der unvergleichlichen Ausstrahlung, welche erhabene Tiefgründigkeit und doch auch ewige Jungend in einem wiedergaben.  
  
Elralia lachte über sich selber und starrte dann auf den Fluss. Sie dachte darüber nach was gestern in Palins Hallen geschehen war und warum er sich noch immer dagegen sträubte sie endlich zu erlösen und ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu machen.  
  
Für sie gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine war, dass er sich vor ihrem wahren Vater fürchtete, aber es gab kein Mensch, oder Volk in der Vergangenheit, wo er sich so verhalten hatte, darum hielt Elralia es für nahezu ausgeschlossen. Palin war kein Mann der sich von anderen einschüchtern oder gar bedrohen ließ. Also konnte es nur die andere Erklärung geben, das er es liebte sie zu quälen und zu erniedrigen, nur um seinen Spaß zu haben und seine Macht zu beweisen.  
  
Das Mädchen bemerkte zwar wie Palin mit seiner persönlichen Leibwache über die Ebene ein Stück entfernt ritt, macht aber keine Anstalten sich zu verstecken. Es war ihr gleich geworden, ob man sie nun jetzt fand oder nicht, aber der Trupp bewegte sich zielstrebig und ohne anzuhalten weiter.  
  
Mit einem doch etwas dankbaren Lächeln, wendete sich wieder den Wellen zu, welche auf das Ufer schwebten. In ihren Kopf kamen wieder Palins Drohungen vom Vortag in ihr hoch, welche keine leeren Versprechen mehr darstellten.  
  
Schlagartig änderte sich ihre Mine jedoch, als ein leichtes Rascheln der Sträucher hinter ihr auftauchte, gefolgt von schon beinah trampelnden Schritten. Elralia musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer sie gefunden hatte. Jedoch bezweifelte das Mädchen sehr, dass man sie groß gesucht hatte, denn ihr Vater war raffiniert genug, um die besten Freunde einander verraten zu lassen. So war es für ihn ein einfaches Bedienste mit den Leben ihrer Familie zu erpressen, oder auch andre Mittel waren ihm recht, wie Folter und dergleichen.  
  
"Du hast keine Erlaubnis dich hier aufzuhalten", Aschraks Stimme donnerte wie ein Unwetter über Elralia hinein und ein unüberhörbarer greller Pfiff folge zugleich. Langsam näherte sich der stämmige Mann ihr und stemmte grimmig seine Arme in die leicht fleischigen Hüften.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt von mir lernen, was es bedeutet zu gehorchen", aber noch bevor er das Mädchen greifen konnte, wurde durch einen dünnen, hohlen Stock, welchen Palin immer bei sich trug, zurückgehalten.  
  
Der Herrscher, der Rohten zügelte sein Pferd direkt neben Elralia und betrachtet sie eine Weile, ohne jegliche Regung. Dann legt sich sein Blick auf ihre Ohren und dieser unendliche Hass kam wieder zum Vorscheinen.  
  
"Verschwindet von hier", brüllte Palin plötzlich seinen weitern Leuten zu, die sich ohne das kleinste Widerwort sofort zurückzogen. Nur Aschrak deutete er zu bleiben, was diesem eine offensichtlich Genugtuung schien.  
  
Der alte rosthaarige Mann dachte, dass dieser Bastard nach dem gestrigen Geschehen, etwas dazu gelernt hatte und nicht ihre dummen Fehler wieder begehen würde, doch schien er sich in ihrer Hartnäckig entschieden getäuscht zu haben. Er rutsche gemächlich aus seinen Sattel und packte sie in der gleichen Bewegung hart am Arm.  
  
Elralia blickte ihn ängstlich, aber auch voller Stolz an. Sie wollte ihm nie mehr zeigen wie sehr er ihr Furcht einjagte, wenn er sie dafür auch töten sollte. Lieber wollte sie sterben, als jemals wieder gebrochen vor ihm zu stehen.  
  
"Ich hab dir verboten das Schloss zu verlassen, Tochter!" knurrte Palin sie mit schon zuviel Gelassenheit an, es machte ihn rasend zu sehen, dass sich ihr Selbstbewusstsein immer weiter aufbaute und zu festigen schien.  
  
"Dann solltest du mich besser bewachen lassen", fauchte sie ihn an und warf einen herablassenden, aber dennoch amüsierten Blich Aschrak, welcher seine Augen darauf nur wieder zu Schlitzen zusammen presste und sie angriffslustig anfunkelte. Elralia war selbst überrascht wie bedrohlich ihre Stimme klang und die Reaktionen, gaben ihr den Mut weiter Standhaft zu bleiben.  
  
Palin sah das Mädchen lange musternd an und verzog dann angewidert sein Gesicht kraus. "Ich hätte dich damals gleich ersäufen sollen", grenzenlose Verachtung schwelte in seiner Stimme. Dieser gefährliche Unterton, ließ Elralia erschaudern, es bestand keinerlei Zweifel an seinen Worten, doch noch immer gab es etwas, dem es gelang, ihren Vater mir aller Macht davon abzuhalten.  
  
"Du hättest vieles tun können, Vater. Wieso hast du überhaupt zugelassen das ich diesen Namen trage, welch nur zu deutlich zeigt, dass ich nicht gänzlich hier her gehöre? Warum hast du mich in der Öffentlichkeit, als deine Tochter anerkannt? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach, wie die die unzähligen andren aus dem Weg schaffen lassen? Warum, Vater? Was konnte dich dazu zwingen, nicht deinen dunkeln Wüschen nach zu gehen?"  
  
Elralias sämtliche angestaute Angst, Zweifelung und Wut brachen aus ihr heraus und schafften es Palin die Sprache zu verschlagen. Wie gebannt starrte er das Mädchen an, welche sich mit nie gezeigtem Stolz vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und auffordernd auf eine Antwort wartete, gleich wie sie ausfallen würde.  
  
"Weil das der verdammte Name war, den deine Mutter für dich ausgesucht hatte und mir er gleich war, da ein Bastard in meinen Augen keinen Namen verdient", Palin konnte kaum seine Wut und seinen Hass unter Kontrolle halten, er legte seine Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes und kämpfte vergeben, gegen Willen an. Auf die andren Fragen ging er bewusst nicht näher ein, da es riskant war, dass sie irgendwie weiter getragen wurden.  
  
Elralia beobachtet wie gebannt seine Hand am Schwert und hielt unbewusst kurz die Luft an. Sie wusste, dass der Punkt von Palins Selbstbeherrschung überschritten war und wenn sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort entgegen bringen würde, das ihm missfiel, würde es wahrscheinlich ihren Tod bedeuten. Doch jetzt für sie zu spät. Elralia wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken, sie war es leid sich den Mann, der sich fälschlicher Weise ihr Vater nannte, auch nur noch einen Tag Untergeben zu sein. Die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit erwachte nun vollends in ihrem Herzen und sie war bereit jegliche Möglichkeit zu nutzen, die sich ihr bieten würde.  
  
"Wenn ich dir doch so egal bin, warum läst du dann nicht deinem Hass endlich freien lauf und bringst es hinter dich?"  
  
Palin erkannte, das das Mädchen sich nicht mehr unterdrücken lassen würde. Elralia war zu einer Gefahr für ihn geworden, da sie ihre Meinung und auch ihr andres sein nicht mehr verstecken würde. Er verfluchte ihre Gelassenheit und Ruhe, mit welcher sie ihm im Moment betrachtete und nur zu deutlich wurde dem Herrscher bewusst, welches Blut in ihren Adern floss.  
  
Er zog langsam sein Schwert aus der Scheide und lächelte sie höhnisch an. Ihm war es gleich, was seine jetzige Handlung für sein Volk, oder Reich bedeuten würde. Palin wollte Rache, für seine Schmach, die er all die Jahre erdulden musste.  
  
"Dein Wunsch, ist mir befehl Tochter. Du bist mir ohnehin schon mehr Überdrüssig geworden", übertrieben verbeugte sich der Mann und legte während dieser Worten sein Schwert an die Kehle Elralias.  
  
Das Mädchen jedoch bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihm weg, sonder schaute ihn nur prüfend an. "Worauf wartest du noch?" weiterhin stand sie regungslos da und bot ihm kühl auffordernd die Stirn.  
  
Aschrak, der bis jetzt alles schweigend verfolgt hatte, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zögernd näherte er sich seinem Gebieter, wurde jedoch nur wütend zurückgestoßen.  
  
"Wage es dich nicht, in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen", schallte eine keinen Widerspruch duldende Stimme auf ihn nieder" Innerhalb meiner Grenzen, wirst du mein Wort akzeptieren, gleich ob es dir gefällt! Was außerhalb geschieht, interessiert mich jedoch nicht."  
  
Aschrak schien für einen Augenblick mit sich selbst zu hadern, nickt aber schließlich Palin ergeben zu und vergrößerte wieder den Abstand. Der angehängte Satz verwunderte ihn erst, doch meinte er zu verstehen, was sein Herr damit ausdrücken wollte.  
  
Palin lächelte Elralia voller Verachtung an. Sie hatte Recht, schon vor langer Zeit hätte er sich zu diesem Schluss durch ringen sollen und allein schon der Gedanke, dass es jetzt geschehen würde, verschaffte ihn ein größeres Glücksgefühl als jede andere Tat die er je davor an ihr vollbracht hatte.  
  
Palin riss plötzlich sein Schwert in die Höhe und traf Elralia mit Gewalt an der Stirn. Diese schaffte es nur noch einen überraschten Schrei auszustoßen und fing, sich den Kopf haltend, an zu wanken.  
  
Ihr wurde Schwindlig und die Farben der Natur fingen an zu verblasse, bis alles nur noch schwarz vor ihren Augen war. Sie spürte nur noch wie jemand sie hart an den Schultern gepackte und ins Wasser zerrte.  
  
Elralia nahm die eiskalte Strömung wahr, die sie umspülte und wie ihr Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Panik überschwemmte sie, aber auch jegliches Strampeln oder sonstiger versuch sich zu befreien, was vergebens. Nach einer für sie scheinenden Ewigkeit, riss etwas an ihren Haaren und ließ das Mädchen kurz wieder Luft atmen.  
  
"Das hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen", Elralia kam diese Genugtuung noch aus weiter ferne mit, denn ein dunkler Schleier legte sich um ihre Gedanken. Palin stand fies grinsend am Ufer und sah zu wie sein verabscheuter Bastard, mit der Strömung des Celebrant mitgerissen wurde und dann kaum später nicht mehr zusehen war. Unendlich Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn und mit einem lauten Lachen wendete er sich vom Fluss ab.  
  
Eine Schwarze unerträgliche Dunkelheit umfing Elralia und vor ihrem inneren Auge fingen Schatten und böse grinsende Gestalten an zutanzen. Diese flüsterten ihr versprechend zu und versuchten sie mit sich zu reißen, sie in ihre Gewalt zubringen. Doch plötzlich wurden diese Gestallten von dem Licht einer sanft lächelnden Frau verdrängt. Sie konnte sich von dem Anblick dieser Frau einfach nicht losreißen, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich bei ihr geborgen und unendlich sicher.  
  
Die Frau reichte ihr, ihre Hand und ohne zu zögern nahm sie sie. Augenblicklich wurde alles um sie herum warm und hell. Die Frau lächelte sie noch immer voller Sanftheit und Liebe an und sie schien ihr etwas zu sagen ohne das sie ihre Lippen dazu bewegen musste.  
  
In dem gleichen Moment, wurde das Gesicht etwas klarer und das Mädchen erschrak. Sie meinte in ihr Spiegelbild zu schauen, doch Kleinigkeiten unterschieden sie. Elralia war nicht in der Lage, sagen zu können, ob es Trugbilder waren, doch sie erkannte ihre Mutter, auch ohne sie jemals gesehen zu haben.  
  
Doch das Gesicht dieser wunderschönen Frau wurde auf einmal verzehrt und die grinsende Fratze von Palin tauchte wieder auf. Er riss sie an sich und schlagartig wurde alles wieder dunkel und kalt. Sie merkte wie die Kälte sich in ihr innerstes Fraß und ihr Herz bedrohte. Doch immer, wenn der Schatten über sie zu siegen drohte, fand auch das Licht wieder zu ihr und schenkte Zuversicht. 


	5. Begegnung mit den Unbekannten

Begegnung mit dem Unbekannten  
  
Jede Faser in Elralias Körper sträubte sich dagegen, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch als sie es endlich schaffte sie einen spaltweit auf zu bekommen, sah sie eine Gestallt über sich gebeugt.  
  
Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, denn alles was sie wahr nahm war vollkommen verschwommen und unklar. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ließ das Gesicht dieser fremden Person im dunkel stehen, als sich dieser jemand zu Elralia herunter beugte blendeten die Strahlen sie und sie schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
Alles was sie spürte war Taubheit und Schmerz. Ein Blitz der Erinnerung huschte in ihren Kopf auf und sie sah wieder das widerliche Grinsen von ihrem Vater, sie schreckte auf und versuchte aufzustehen, doch diese Person drückte sie wieder bestimmt auf den Boden und untersuchte vorsichtig ihre Wunden.  
  
Elralia wollte sich wehren, die Hand an ihrer Stirn von sich drücken, doch ihre Arme waren schwer wie Stein und sie ließ sie resignierend zur Erde fallen. Sie versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen und dann spürte sie nur noch wie sie sanft hoch gehoben und davon getragen wurde. Sie wand sich und versuchte sich aus den Armen dieses Fremden zu befreien, doch ihr Körper war zu keiner wirklichen Bewegung im Stande. Unerträgliche Angst befiel sie und sie zwang sich dazu ihre Augen aufzureißen, als sie es endlich schaffte blickte sie in ein paar hellblaue Augen.  
  
Sie glaubte ihre Augen würden ihr einen Streich spielen, aber sie befand sich wohl tatsächlich in den Armen eines Menschen. Elralia überlegte Krampfhaft wo sie war, dass sie von einem Mann gefunden werden konnte nur eines bedeuten, dass sie noch immer im Reich ihres Vaters war.  
  
Panik befiel ihr Herz und mit einem letzen verzweifelten Versuch, strampelte sie mit ihren Füßen. Sie brachte den Fremden damit kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber dieser fing sich genauso schnell wieder und umfasste Elralia nur noch fester. Er blickte einfach nur stumm auf sie nieder, in seinen Zügen konnte Elralia Verwunderung aber auch verhaltende Wut erkennen und das machte ihr noch mehr Angst.  
  
Sie fürchtete sich vor diesen so eigenartig aussehenden Mann, noch nie hatte sie jemanden gesehen der derartige helle Haare hatte. Es gab in dem Volk ihres Vaters fiele Menschen die Blond waren, aber eine so helle Variante war Elralia noch nie begegnet. Während das Mädchen verzweifelt versuchte zu erkennen wo sie waren, ging der Fremde ohne sie weiter anzusehen in Richtung einer Höhle.  
  
Als Elralia das bemerkte, gab sie einen panischen Laut von sich und startete erneut den Versuch, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich zwar immer noch taub an, aber sie waren nicht mehr so schwer.  
  
Der blonde Mensch ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken und ging schnurstracks in die Höhle, Elralias Angst wurde mit jedem Schritt den er tat größer. Die Höhle war vollkommen dunkel, nur die vordere Hälfte davon wurde durch die Sonne erhellt, Elralia konnte nicht erkennen wie weit diese Höhle in den Berg hinein ging oder was sich dort drinnen noch alles befand.  
  
Sie wollte weg von diesem Ort, weg von diesem schweigsamen Fremden, der sie immer wieder nur stumm musterte.  
  
Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich und er blieb auf einmal stehen, das sah Elralia als ihre Chance an und stieß ihren Ellbogen mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte in seinen Brustkorb, der zog ruckartig die Luft ein und ließ Elralia fallen.  
  
Sie landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den harten Steinboden und blieb erst einmal benommen liegen. Schnellst möglich rappelte sie sich auf und versuchte so schnell wie möglich weg zulaufen, doch der Fremde war schneller und packte sie am Handgelenk. "Lasst mich los! Ich hab euch nichts getan!" schrie Elralia hysterisch und versuchte sich los zu reißen. Sie versuchte in seine Augen zusehen, konnte sie aber nicht richtig erkennen, weil die Höhle schon zu dunkele Schatten über ihn warf. Sie blickte stattdessen auf die schlanke jedoch kraftvolle Hand an ihrem Unterarm und versuchte sie los zu bekommen, was ihr aber misslang.  
  
Panisch blickte sie sich um und fragte dann kaum hörbar "Wo bin ich?" sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass sie noch im Reich ihres Vaters wäre, sie kannte diesen Fremden nicht und wenn er ein Spitzel ihres Vaters gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie ihn sicherlich schon das ein oder andere Mal im Palast gesehen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern und sie hatte bereits so einige beauftragte Mörder und Spione im Palast ein und ausgehen gesehen.  
  
"Ihr seit im Reich Lothlorien", erklang eine seltsam melodische Stimme. Elralia riss entsetz die Augen auf und bemerkte erst jetzt die zwischen seinen Haaren hervorragenden spitzen Ohren. Sie fing an zu zittern und zerrte verzweifelt an ihrem Arm und schrie voller Angst auf. Sie stand auf den Boden, auf der andren Seite des Flusses und hatte somit gegen die obersten Gesetzten ihres Reiches verstoßen.  
  
"Ihr seit ein Elb!" verwundert lockerte er seinen Griff an ihrem Handgelenk und ging soweit es ihm möglich war, einen Schritt zurück. Elralia riss sich los und wich an die kalte Steinwand zurück, sie sah ihn ängstlich an "Was habt ihr jetzt mit mir vor?"  
  
"Erst einmal werde ich eure Wunden versorgen und dann würde ich gerne erfahren, wieso ihr im Fluss getrieben seid", antworte er ohne Regung und wendete nicht einmal seinen Blick von ihr, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Feuerstelle, um es neu zu entfachen. Elralia sah sich zitternd um und rutschte kraftlos an der Wand zu Boden, sie versuchte zu verstehen, warum er sie nicht sofort getötet hatte, als dieser Elb sie gefunden hat.  
  
Er kam wieder auf das Mädchen zu und hielt eine Decke und einen Beutel in der Hand, die Decke reichte er Elralia und hockte sich dann vor ihr. Die zuckte leicht zusammen, nahm aber skeptisch die Decke an und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen.  
  
"Warum bringt ihr mich nicht um?" das Zittern ihr ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar und der Elb sah sie nur verständnislos an, holte gleichzeitig aber ein Bündel mit Kräutern aus dem Beutel.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Grund dazu", erklärte er ihr dann ruhig, zweifelnd ob es die rechte Reaktion war und zerbröselte die Kräuter zwischen seinen Fingern und ließ sie in ein Tuch fallen.  
  
Elralias Verwirrung wurde immer größer und sie fing wieder an zu zittern. "Ich versteh das nicht", murmelte sie dann aufgelöst und blickte dem Elben schüchtern in die Augen, der erwiderte diesen aber nur unschlüssig an und deutet dann auf das Tuch.  
  
"Das wird euch gut tun, es wird den Heilungsprozess unterstützen". Elralia starrte auf das Tuch und eh sie sich versah lag es auf ihrer Stirn, der Elb setzte sich etwas von ihr weg und sah sie einfach nur an. Er spürte, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete, doch verstand er es nicht.  
  
"Würdet ihr mir euren Namen sagen?" fragte er dann freundlich, hoffend, dass sich so die Situation zwischen ihnen etwas erwärmen würde. Elralia sah ihn unschlüssig an, Nervosität stieg in ihr auf und kaum mehr als ein flüstern, überschritt ihre Lippen.  
  
"Elralia", unruhig fing sie an mit einer Strähne ihres Haares zuspielen und legte damit unbeabsichtigt eines ihrer Ohren frei, für welche Palin sie wohl am meisten verabscheute. Der blonde Elb bemerkte es, verbarg sein Erstauen jedoch hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Stattdessen entschloss er sich, vorsichtig heran zu tasten. "Von wo kommt ihr und warum seid ihm im Fluss getrieben?"  
  
Unendliche Verzweiflung befiel sie und sie verspürte nur noch das verlangen so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden. Elralia hatte immer wieder die Stimme ihres Vaters in den Ohren, der sie vor den hinterhältigen Elben warnte, doch sie lag auch im Zwiespalt, da sie nicht verstand weswegen dieser angebliche brutale Mörder sie nicht auf der Stelle umbrachte oder quälte, so wie Palin es ihr immer wieder angedroht hatte. Sie spürte den durchdringenden Blick dieser hellblauen Augen auf sich gerichtet und drückte sich noch fester an die Steinwand heran.  
  
Der Elb musterte sie still und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie bereit war zu sprechen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, dass jemand der doch offensichtlich von seinem Volk war, eine derartige Angst vor ihm hatte.  
  
Er wollte sie verstehen, wollte wissen wer ihr diese Wunden an Stirn und Handfläche zugefügt hat, doch spürte er auch, dass sie vollkommen eingeschüchtert durch seine Gegenwart war und das konnte er sich keineswegs erklären.  
  
"Wollt ihr mir nicht sagen von wo ihr kommt?" fragte er nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit des Wartens erneut. Elralia zuckte leicht zusammen als sie wieder den melodischen Klang seiner Stimme in der Stille vernahm und sah ihn zögernd in die Augen.  
  
"Meine Heimat ist am Ursprung des Celebrant, im Schattenbachtal", antwortete sie schüchtern und sengte wieder ihren Blick, sie verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie ihm das erzählte. Er würde ihr eintreten in das Reich des Goldenen Waldes als eine Überschreitung des Bündnis-Abkommens sehen und sicher ihrem Vater bescheid geben das sie hier sei.  
  
Doch der Elb sah sie einfach nur verwundert an, er wusste das in diesem Gebiet nur das Volk der Rohten lebte und sie war kein Mensch und wenn doch, dann nur zur Hälfte. Er wollte sie erst danach fragen, aber als er ihre eingeschüchterte Haltung sah, entschied er sich dagegen.  
  
"Und wie seid ihr in den Fluss gefallen?" fragte er stattdessen sanft, aber mit Nachdruck. Elralia kauerte sich zusammen, als sie an die Geschehnisse vom andren Ufer sich wieder vollständig in ihr Gedächtnis brannten.  
  
Der Elb meinte zu erkennen, dass ihr etwas schlimmes Widerfahren sein musste und lächelte dem Mädchen leicht zu. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zuhaben", Elralia sah ihn kurz kritisch an, sengte dann wieder den Blick. Sie haderte mit sich, denn Ehrlichkeit spiegelte sich in den hellblauen Augen wieder.  
  
"Ich bin gestoßen worden", kam schließlich eine Antwort, aber ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und das Mädchen faste sich dabei unbewusst an die Stirn, wo das Tuch mit den Kräutern noch immer auf ihrer Wunde lag. Wieder tauchte Palins höhnisch lachendes Gesicht vor ihr auf, das Letzte woran sie mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, das es kein Trugbild gewesen war.  
  
Der blonde Elb sah sie verdutzt an, er glaubte sich erst verhört zu haben, aber sie schien es damit vollkommen ernst zu meinen. Er lehnte sich leicht vor um ihr wenigstens etwas in die Augen sehen zu können, doch als Elralia bei dieser Handlung noch näher an den kalten Stein rückte, ließ er es resignierend und setze sich wieder zurück.  
  
"Hat derjenige euch ebenfalls die Wunden zugefügt?" es hatte keinen Zweck, direkte Fragen zu stellen, das war ihm bereits klar geworden, so versuchte der Elb es etwas andres.  
  
Da das Mädchen an der Wand etwas weiter zu Eingang der Höhle gerückt war, fiel das sanfte Licht der untergehenden Sonne in ihr Gesicht und der Elb konnte nicht widerstehen, sie eingehender zu mustern.  
  
Ihm fielen sofort ihre außergewöhnlichen Augen auf, selbst unter seinem Volk war es selten das ein Elb, eine derartige Ausstrahlung und Farbenspiel in seinen Augen besaß. Krampfhaft versuchte er zu überlegen, wo dergleichen schon mal begegnet war, doch es wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen.  
  
Hellbraune Haare, fielen bis weit über die Schultern und ihre Züge waren sanft, sowie schmal. Selbst unter seinesgleichen, würde man sie als schön bezeichnen, nur das tiefe Traurigkeit sie durchzog.  
  
Elralia antwortete nicht auf seine Frage, sondern nickte nur kaum merklich und zog die Decke noch fester um ihre Schultern. Sie wollte mit ihm nicht darüber reden, sie wollte eigentlich nur weg von ihm und nicht hier sitzen und ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen. So sehr sie sich auch vor ihm fürchtete, dennoch machte es sie wütend das er sie ausfragte.  
  
Der Elb betrachtete sie noch eine kurze Weile, schüttelte dann aber aufgebend den Kopf. "Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr schlafen, ich werde Wachen halten", mit diesen Worten er sich von Elralia wendete ab und legte noch etwas Holz auf das Feuer.  
  
"Aber wieso? Wenn ihr mir nichts tun wollt dann könnt ihr mich auch genauso gut gehen lassen", wieder erwachte Stimme der Freiheit in ihr und Verständnislosigkeit sprach aus ihren Augen.  
  
Der Elb blickte das Mädchen leicht verwirrt an. Es war doch weit in Mittelerde bekannt, wie die Sitten seines Volkes waren, wie konnte es sein, das sie scheinbar vollkommen Unwissend war? "Ihr seid in das Reich der Herrin eingetreten, sie wird entscheiden was weiter mit euch geschieht, oder euch für eine Zeit als Gast aufnehmen."  
  
Elralia sank in sich zusammen, all ihre Gefühle schwappten auf sie nieder, sie wusste nicht ob sie weinen sollte, weil sie jetzt eine Gefangene der Elben war oder lachen , da ihr vielleicht doch Vater mit einigem recht haben sollte.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum man erst der Herrin vorgeführt werden musste, wenn man ihre Grenzen widerrechtlich überschritten hatte? Im Reich der Rohten, wurden schließlich auch nicht viele Fragen bei solchen Vergehen gestellt, sondern schlicht gehandelt.  
  
"Euch wird bei der Herrin nichts geschehen. Wenn sie mit euch geredet hat, wird sie euch gehen lassen", beruhigte er sie, als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte nicht dass sie sich vor ihm oder seiner Heimat ängstigte.  
  
Elralia sah ihn einfach nur an, sie war zu keiner Regung mehr fähig, denn zu sehr fühlte sie sich wieder in Gefangenschaft. Der Elb blickte kurz unentschlossen zu Boden, dann sah er sie wieder an. Es war für erste wohl einfach das Beste, sie für eine Weile in ruhe zu lassen. "Mein Name ist übrigens Imrodion", damit wendete er sich von Elralia ab setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr ans Feuer.  
  
Elralia starrte weiterhin seinen Rücken an und blickte sich dann verzweifelt in der Höhle um. Sie konnte nur den einen Ausgang erkennen und da dieser Elb von seinem Platz aus den ganzen vorderen Teil der Höhle im Blickwinkel hatte, gab es vorerst wohl keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.  
  
Mutlos lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Steinwand und blickte zur dunklen Decke hinauf und fragte sich, was der nächste Tag wohl bringen würde.  
  
So wie haben es wieder geschafft. Sorry für die etwas längere Wartezeit, aber es ging diesmal nicht schnelller.  
  
Na, habt ihr gedacht es sei Legolas *g* 


End file.
